Vida En La Ciudad De Konoha
by Sir Roland Hope
Summary: En La Vida Hay Muchos Problemas, Eso Es Seguro, Es Por Eso Que Hay Que Encontrar La Manera De Resolverlos, Todos Aqui Lo Tienen Muy Claro, Pero En Un Mundo Como Este, Solo Importara El Resultado De Tus Acciones, Amigos o Enemigos ¿Como Identificarlos?
1. Introducción

Introducción

El mundo de los negocios es aquel donde se reúnen las personas acaudaladas y compiten por quien tiene más dinero, ¿Por qué?, no lo sé, pero lo que si se es que la competencia no es de correr y a ver quien llega primero, o a ver quien carga más peso, no… la forma de competir es muy diferentes, mandan matar a la competencia, es la forma más fácil, así se deshacen de los más pequeños para ir contra los más grandes, y así, poder alcanzar el trono dentro de este mundo tan ruin, pero esperen, no todos son así, solo aquellos a los que no le gusta la sana competencia

¿Una competencia?...

No… es más que eso, esto es más personal y eso porque aquellos que formaron este mundo, fueron unos tontos, así es, en sus tiempos grandes magnates y ahora… unos viejos tontos, ¿estarán arrepentidos? Yo creo que esa será la última pregunta que cruce por sus cabezas, ¿Por qué?, porque lo último que harán será arrepentirse, así de sencillo, ¿habrán pensado en lo que hacían al comenzar con esas rivalidades?, yo creo que no, porque así es el ser humano, es el único animal que no es capaz de razonar y ver por los demás que en solo el mismo, pero, ¿Por qué siempre ver el lado malo de las cosas?, no lo sé, creo que es lo más común para hacer entender a las personas lo que hacen, aunque todos sabemos que eso no sirve de nada, ¿o sí?...


	2. ¿Crecimiento Programado

Disclaimer: Todos los elementos aquí mostrados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, saludos que lo disfruten

Capitulo 1: ¿Crecimiento Programado?

¿Crecimiento Programado?, creo que es una forma de decir él como algunas personas manejan el cómo se irá desarrollando tu vida, extraño… si, necesario… no, las personas somos únicas desde que nacemos, cada una vive su vida de la manera que quiere y como quiere, pero bueno… a veces encontramos excepciones donde algunos niños tienen un "crecimiento programado"

-¿De qué me estás hablando?- Preguntaba desconcertado un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules a otro de cabello negro y mirada fría

-Nada que ya deberías saber, recuérdalo Minato, es muy peligroso que crezcan como niños normales, tienen que crecer sabiendo todos los posibles peligros a los que se enfrentan

-Si lo sé Fugaku, ¿pero no es muy pronto para discutir todos estos asuntos?, aun son demasiado pequeños, míralos jugar- Contestaba Minato Namikaze, presidente de la corporación Namikaze a Fugaku Uchiha, presidente de la corporación Uchiha

-¡Papá!, ¡papá!, ¿¡de grande puedo ser payaso de rodeo!-Preguntaba el pequeño Uchiha de nombre Sasuke a su padre

-¡Claro Sasuke!, ¡lo que tú quieras!- Contestaba el Uchiha mayor a su hijo divertido por lo que acababa de decir

-Y yo papá, ¡¿puedo ser astronauta-policia-bombero-paletero?- Preguntaba un pequeño niño rubio… ¿su nombre? Naruto, a su padre

-¡Claro Naruto!, ¡incluso paletero bilingüe si quieres!- Decía divertido al escuchar las palabras de su hijo

-¡¿Escuchaste Sasuke?, seré una persona bilingüe… aunque primero debo saber qué es eso…-

Y es con esos pensamientos de seguir nuestros sueños y tener nuestras aspiraciones lo que nos hace crecer de una forma correcta, intentando superarnos cada día mas y mas, ¿pero que pasaría si todo eso es en vano?, de seguro una gran decepción recaería sobre nosotros, como diciéndonos "¿para qué te esforzaste?" este tipo de pensamientos que a veces tenemos son la causa de que a veces nos desanimemos de seguir viviendo… ¡pero bueno!, el problema a veces es que nosotros mismos nos infundimos esos pensamientos, lo que significaría que nosotros mismos ponemos una roca que nos dificulte el camino

Volviendo en donde estábamos… ¡a si!, a veces nuestros propios padres son los que intentan manejar nuestra vida, de formas muy diferentes y variadas, unas comunes… otras raras, pero en fin, de muchas maneras, pero creo que lo primero que deben entender, es que nosotros decidiremos hasta donde llegar, si queremos ser vagabundos, será nuestra decisión, si queremos ser exitosos, será nuestra decisión, siempre y cuando, nuestros padres nos apoyen… pero bueno, regresando a la historia

Los padres de Naruto y los padres de Sasuke, al igual que los padres de otros personajes relevantes en la historia, tienen preparado el futuro de sus hijos, pero más que nada es un tipo de preparación para los peligros que conlleva ser el presidente de una compañía exitosa, pero continuemos con la historia

_

Años después….

La mayoría de nuestros personajes se encuentran estudiando la escuela preparatoria, otros ya son mayores de edad… pero en fin, continuemos con la historia

-¿El aeropuerto dices?, ¿por qué ir ahí Sasuke?- Preguntaba un Naruto de 16 años a su ya viejo amigo Sasuke Uchiha

-Por que mi primo llegara a Konoha y por qué Itachi ira también con nosotros, y como él se la pasa haciendo llamadas será aun más aburrido esperar, así que quiero que vayas, así te meterás en problemas o harás alguna estupidez y me reiré- contestaba Sasuke divertido al ver la cara de Naruto

-Está bien… creo, y ¿quién es tu primo, de donde viene, como se llama?- Preguntaba Naruto a Sasuke mientras seguían caminando hacia la escuela

-Mmm… es estúpido, tarado, bastante igual a ti… se llama Razor, se había ido a vivir a América, pero ya regresara a la ciudad- Explico Sasuke a un Naruto distraído viendo hacia otro lugar- ¿Naruto?, Naruto

-Mira… ahí está Sakura, ¡Hola Sakura!- Saludaba animadamente a una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosa que venía hacia ellos 2… bueno hacia Sasuke

-¡Quitate!-Gritaba mientras hacía a Naruto a un lado- Buenos días Sasuke

-Hmp- Fue el gesto que el Uchiha hizo para después seguir caminando hacia la preparatoria de Konoha

_

En otro lado de la ciudad, más exactamente en la mansión Hyuuga se encontraban 2 sujetos hablando sobre ciertos asuntos

-Espero que haya quedado claro Kusanagi, tú y Neji tienen que proteger a Hinata- Decía el gran Hiashi Hyuuga, presidente de la corporación Hyuuga

-Lo sé Hiashi-Sama, me dice esto cada año desde hace 4 años, se lo que debo hacer- Contestaba Heero Kusanagi, el protector de la heredera de la compañía Hyuuga

-Qué bueno que lo entiendas, ahora, debes irte ya, Hinata entrara pronto a la escuela, Neji ya esta con ella- Ordenaba Hiashi Hyuuga a Heero que se encontraba parado frente a el

-Sí, con su permiso Hiashi-Sama- En ese momento sale de la habitación dejando a un pensativo Hiashi, al salir de la mansión, se sube a una motocicleta negra y parte del lugar hacia la preparatoria de Konoha

_

En una casa a poco tiempo de ahí, se encontraba un chico preparándose para un nuevo nivel escolar

-Shin, ¿ya estás listo para irte?, se te hará tarde- le preguntaba una mujer a Shin, un chico de 15 años que comenzara a cursar la preparatoria de Konoha

-Sí, ya me voy- Fue lo que dijo para después tomar su mochila y salir de su casa

_

El primer día de escuela acababa de comenzar, todos revisando sus horarios, viendo a sus amigos, hablando con algún maestro, etc. Todos estaban ocupados con sus cosas, en ese momento a la escuela llegan Naruto y compañía, más atrás los Hyuga, y un poco más atrás el chico antes mencionado

-Miren, ya llegaron Hinata y Neji- Dijo Ten-Ten, una chica de cabello color chocolate al igual que sus ojos, compañera de clases de Neji

-Si- Menciono Naruto- Y vienen con ese sujeto, creo que es su guardaespaldas, tu sabes algo Rock Lee…

Pero antes de que Naruto terminara la pregunta Rock Lee, un sujeto animado de "notables" cejas ya estaba con los recién llegados

-¡NEJI! ESPERO QUE DURANTE LAS VACACIONES HAYAS RECARGADO TUS PILAS DE LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD, YA QUE ESTE AÑO LOS ENTRENAMIENTOS CON GAI-SENSEI SERAN MAS DUROS QUE ANTES- Gritaba Rock Lee a su compañero de clases

-Si, claro pilas, y Rock Lee… ¡ME HARIAS EL FAVOR DE NO GRITARME EN LA CARA!- Gritaba el Hyuuga mayor a su compañero de clases, todos estaban riendo, pero Hinata no dejaba de ver a Naruto, después de todo, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo

-Ho..hola Naruto-Kun- Saludaba entrecortadamente Hinata, se encontraba sumamente sonrojada

-¡Hola Hinata!, ¿como te fue en estas vacaciones?, por cierto, ese sujeto siempre viene con ustedes, ¿es su guardaespaldas o algo asi?- preguntaba Naruto hablando en un tono bajo para que los demás no pudieran escucharlo

-Si.. me fue muy bien.. Na…Naruto-Kun, Heero-San, si es nuestro guardaespaldas Naruto-Kun- Contestaba Hinata sumamente sonrojada por la presencia del rubio

-Ya veo… bueno, ahora debemos ver cuál será nuestro horario!- Decía animadamente mientras comenzaba a caminar a unas tablas donde mostraba los horarios por grupo mientras era seguido por los demás

_

Después de un largo primer día de escuela, Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi estaban ya en el aeropuerto esperando al que es el primo de los 2 Uchihas

-Ese debe ser el vuelo-Mencionaba Itachi al ver un avión llegar

-Eso espero, ya me canse de esperar-comentaba Sasuke al ver el avión

-(Me pregunto qué será que haya 2 Narutos… Sasuke dijo que su primo era igual a mi… es extraño)- pensaba Naruto ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando

Despues los 3 vieron a toda la gente que se bajo del avión, pero ni rastro del Uchiha

-¿Donde rayos esta?- Preguntaba Sasuke

_

Egipto, Africa

En medio del desierto

-¿!DONDE RAYOS ESTOY!- Gritaba un sujeto parado arriba de una gran duna de arena

Continuara…

Para ver la versión completa (imágenes, aclaraciones, distintos elementos que aquí no puedo publicar) visiten http:/ .ws/t836/-vida-en-la-ciudad-de-konoha-/

Solo quiten el espacio entre http:/ y lo demás, Saludos!


	3. La Escuela Siempre Fue y Sera Necesaria

Capitulo 2 La Escuela Siempre Fue y Sera Necesaria, ¿A que si?

-Muy bien, pensemos, algo salió terriblemente mal, ¿no es así?-Se decía Razor así mismo parado en aquella duna- ¿pero de que hablo?, obviamente algo salió mal, por eso estoy parado aquí

Mirando el terreno, un paraje completamente desolado, no había nada, bueno, a excepción de los camellos pues que están ahí por ahí viven, pero solo eso, prácticamente tierra de nadie

-Bien, ¿Dónde estoy?, hay arena pero no hay mar, así que no estoy en la playa, no hay gente así que no estoy cerca de una ciudad, hace calor como para asar pollos, así que no está nevando, mmm… en definitiva esto no es agradable

En eso pasa un camello aun lado de él y lo voltea a ver, entonces a Razor se le ocurrió una brillante idea, vaya que si

-Podría… ¿camello hacia donde están las personas?- le preguntaba al jorobado animal que se limito a voltea hacia al este- ¡Gracias!, sabía que funcionaria, esto debe ser Egipto, lo sé que por que huele como a Egipto, y todos los elementos del entorno concuerdan

Siguió corriendo hacia la dirección dada, pero ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué estaba ahí?, ¿era acaso cosa del destino?, nah no lo creo

:: En La Preparatoria De Konoha

-Muy bien clase-Decía el profesor- Ustedes son el grupo K, ya se conocen así que no creo que haya problema con que no se conozcan y eso, a menos que haya alguien nuevo, yo soy su profesor de Geografía, Yamato, un gusto conocerlos

-Un gusto profesor-Contestaban todos los alumnos al unisonó

-Sasuke, entonces tu primo no llego?-Preguntaba Naruto, el chico rubio protagonista que todos conocemos

-No estúpido, estabas con nosotros, y viste que no llego-Contestaba molesto el Uchiha, pero bueno, todos sabemos que así es el

-Lo se idiota, pero pudo haber llegado después, asi que no me digas estúpido-Contestaba un Naruto con cara así (-_-)

-El tiene razón Sasuke, debes darle crédito, te gano esta vez –Decía un joven en el asiento detrás de ellos

-Tú cállate Soul, ni que estuviéramos hablando contigo-Contestaba el Uchiha molesto porque prácticamente Naruto lo venció

-Jajaja, vamos Sasuke, cálmate, aunque siento que nos observan…- Decía Naruto viendo tétricamente por una de las ventanas

::En El Patio

Un sujeto se encontraba subiendo y bajando en un sube y baja el solo, con unos binoculares, esperen… parece que es Heero

-Ja, me burlo de la integridad de los alumnos- Decía viendo hacia la ventana del grupo de Naruto, para vigilar Hinata pata después cambiar de ventana y ver que hacia Neji, recordando lo que había pasado con anterioridad

::FlashBack

-¿Cómo que no puedo entrar para vigilarlos?, estos 2 son mi responsabilidad- Decia un Heero desconcertado a un maestro una vez que los alumnos iban a entrar a clases

-Son las reglas, es por la integridad del alumno, no queremos peleas ni nada, además de que están aquí, estarán bien- se justificaba el profesor para no dejarlo entrar

-¿Como que están seguros?, en las películas de zombis las escuelas son blanco para los busca cerebros, esos chombis no se detendrán solo por que los alumnos necesitan integridad- Decía Heero con una cara de (Ó.Ó# )- ¿Qué tal si el laboratorio explota?- Le decía al profesor, todo sea por cumplir su misión

-Esta bien Heero-San-Decía Neji-Supongo que no podrás vigilarnos mientras estamos en la escuela-Decía de manera seria para después, el y Hinata ir a sus clases

::Fin De FlashBack

-A ver quien ríe ahora Neji, vengan zombis, estoy preparado- Decía subiendo y bajando con un una persona del otro lado- Suerte que en esta primaria los alumnos no tienen integridad de los alumnos

::En La Clase De Yamato

-Y es así como la biodiversidad de una zona en particular, es importante no modificarla de ninguna manera para poder preservarla- Explicaba Yamato a los alumnos- Es por eso que no pueden llevar mascotas que no sean perros o gatos de viaje, porque pueden influir en la biodiversidad de la zona a donde van- Explicaba en el pizarrón

-Tsk, que aburrido-Decía un joven de cabello negro, Shikamaru, si por supuesto

-Vamos Shikamaru, esto es importante, chomp, chomp- Decia su amigo Choji, de cabello castaño ahm bueno "huesos grandes"

-Así es Shikamaru, no seas flojo, nunca sabes cuándo puedes estar perdido en África y necesitaras de estos conocimientos

-Tsk, como si eso fuera probable-Decía jugando con el lápiz con sus manos

-Siento que aun nos observan-Decía Naruto de manera tétrica mientras era escuchado por algunos de sus compañeros

::En El Patio De Nuevo

-Al diablo con la integridad estudiantil-Decía un sujeto con unas gafas de motocicleta puestas y luego unos binoculares mientras subía y bajaba en un sube y baja

-Fue lo que acabo de decir-Decía Heero a la persona frente a el, Aleck Nara, el protector de Shikamaru- Pensé que no querías estar aquí

-Y pensaste bien-Decía mientras recordaba lo sucedido esa mañana

::FlashBack

Aleck iba con Shikamaru en la entrada de la escuela para entrar a vigilarlo cuando de repente

-Lo siento, pero por la integridad de los alumnos, no puede pasar-Decía un profesor evitando que Aleck entrara dándole el paso a Shikamaru

-Bien, ¡adiós!-Decía retirándose cuando de pronto un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo

::FlashBack del FlashBack

-Aleck, Shikamaru tuvo y probablemente tendrá más problemas por su actitud, tienes que vigilarlo y si no…-Decía apuntándole a una motocicleta y a unas gafas-Espero que hayas entendido mi punto, eres su primo y espero no tener que cumplir con lo que te digo

-Si, Shikaku-Sama, yo mantendré vigilado a Shikamaru- Decía para después salir de la residencia

::Fin Del FlashBack del FlashBack

-Debo vigilarlo, ehehah.. ¡Por allá!-Entonces rápidamente llego a una primaria donde se encontró con Heero- ¿Qué hay Heero?

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre-Contestaba Kusanagi con sus binoculares- ¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo, mmm… vamos al sube y baja para vigilar- Proponía el chico Nara a Heero

-Mmmm…-Lo mira con desconfianza, para después ponerse unos audífonos-Mmm… de acuerdo- Ambos se suben al sube y baja

::Fin Del FlashBack

-(Lo que uno hace por sus gafas)- Pensaba Aleck para seguir vigilando a Shikamaru

::En Egipto

Razor seguía corriendo por las áridas tierras de Egipto, hasta que en un momento a otro cayo rendido en el suelo

-Que calor hace, esperen… aquí tengo mi teléfono, llamare a la primer persona que vea en la agenda-Entonces cerró los ojos y le movió a la agenda, entonces los abrió- ¿Servicio de búsqueda y rescate?, que conveniente…

Entonces marco el número de su salvación

-¿Hola?-Entonces le contesto una persona hablando árabe- Que conveniente, ¿por qué un árabe se perdería en Egipto?-Poniendo una cara de (¬3¬)-Si adiós- Entonces colgó el teléfono

-Debe haber alguien más… mmm.. –Movió un numero abajo- Tenía que ser… -Entonces lo marco

::Preparatoria de Konoha

Yamato seguía explicando la clase cuando de repente el celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar

-Señor Uchiha, si su llamada es importante, puede salir a contestar-Decía Yamato

Entonces Sasuke salió al pasillo a contestar

-¿Hola?- Entonces le contestaron del otro lado-¿Como que estás perdido en algún desierto de Egipto?, ¿no hay alguna señal?

-Si hubiera alguna señal ¡no estaría perdido!- se escuchaba por la bocina del teléfono-Creo que llegare pronto a El Cairo, ahí veré la forma en llegar a Konoha

-¿Cómo llegaste ahí?-Preguntaba Sasuke

-Es lo que no me acuerdo, una vez estaba en el avión y al siguiente en el desierto, fue rarísimo, pero no importa, llegare ahí pronto… creo-Entonces colgó el teléfono

Después de esa extraña llamada Sasuke entro al salón y le conto a sus amigos él como Razor estaba perdido en África

-¿¡EN AFRICA!-Gritaba Naruto , cual grito evidentemente fue escuchado por Yamato, el cual se molesto por dicha acción

-Naruto, si tantas ganas tienes de hablar, porque no viene y da usted la clase-Decia Yamato un poco molesto de que solo pocos ponían atención a su clase

-No profesor, yo no sé nada de Geografía pero, ¿puede platicarnos de Egipto?-Preguntaba Naruto a su maestro de Geografia

-¿Egipto?, claro, después de todo hace poco una persona cayo de un avión ahí después de ser golpeada por el carrito de la comida, no me pregunten cómo, fue algo muy extraño, al parecer alguien abrió la puerta del avión, se despresurizo y él se cayó, pero bueno, supongo que no importa

Entonces todos los que sabían la noticia pusieron cara de (._.)

-Egipto es un bonito lugar, pero muy peligro, aquellos que se pierdan en el desierto tienen pocas posibilidades de salir, el calor es horrible

::Egipto

-El calor es horrible, que bueno que me hice este sombrero con mi camiseta-Decía mientras seguía caminando

::En La Clase

-Es por eso que siempre hay que tener protección para el sol, hay tormentas de arena-

::Egipto

-¡Waaa!, una tormenta de arena, me esconderé en esa roca hasta que pase- Decía haciéndose bolita bajo una roca

::En La Clase

-Por eso es conveniente esconderse en las rocas hasta que pase, están los tan famosos espejismos

::Egipto

-¿Eh?¡Agua!, espera Razor, debe ser un engañoso espejismo, no puede haber un manantial en medio del caluroso desierto-Decía mientras seguía caminando

::En La Clase

-Por eso no hay que creérselo, puedes ser atacado por camellos, en ese caso solo corran

::Egipto

-¡Los camellos me atacan!-Decía mientras corría como loco hacia la ciudad- ¡La ciudad!, ¡gracias Dios!, es hora de correr como personaje de anime, ¡Waaa!- Aumentando la velocidad dejando una estela de polvo detrás de el, entonces llego al Cairo y rápidamente tomo rumbo a Konoha

::Preparatoria de Konoha

El día había terminado para los estudiantes de la escuela, bueno en realidad no, porque tenían aun el resto del día en sus casas y eso, pero bueno, todos eran observados por 2 personas

-Sí, no está muerto, los escuche hablar de él-Le decía uno al otro

-Maldita sea, pero bueno, no importa, ellos no saben nuestros planes-Le decía con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara

-Hola Profesor Orochimaru, Hola Kabuto -Decían Delta, Hikari y Kurama, alumnas de otro grupo de la escuela

-¿Eh?, si hola, hola, ya pueden irse-Decía el profesor de Química, Orochimaru

:: En la salida de la escuela

Estaba Itachi en su auto hablando por teléfono cuando llegaron Naruto y compañía

-¿Que hay Itachi?, ¿ya nos vamos a casa?-Preguntaba Sasuke a su hermano mayor

-Lo siento Sasuke, me surgió un imprevisto, vete con alguno de tus amigos- Decía para después irse en su auto

-Eso fue extraño…-Decía Naruto-Ven yo te llevo

Entonces de pronto

-¡AMIGOS!-Decía Lee, acompañado por Neji y Tenten, alumnos del grupo G-¡ESPERO ESTEN LISTOS PARA EL TORNEO DE DEPORTES QUE ESTA SIENDO ORGANIZADO POR EL GRAN GAI-SENSEI!

-Si, claro, esta vez le ganaremos a la otra escuela y ellos pedirán misericordia, no como aquella vez que fuimos nosotros los que pidieron misericordia- Decía Kiba junto a su perro que iban llegando junto con Shino y Hinata

-¿No se suponía que no dejaban entrar a los pulgosos?-Hablo Ino que iba llegando junto con Choji y Shikamaru

-¿Tienes algo en contra de Akamaru?-Preguntaba Kiba molesto

-Creo que lo decía por ti-Contesto Shikamaru, que entonces todos se soltaron riendo

-¡¿Quieres pelear?-Poniéndose en posición de pelea a punto de lanzar el primer golpe, cuando de pronto llegaron Aleck y Heero para llevarse a sus protegidos en categoría de maletas

-Se los están llevando en categoría de maletas-Dijo Tenten que entonces los humos disminuyeron y todos se soltaron riendo

A lo lejos eran observados por otras 2 personas, pero no se preocupen, son personas buenas en la historia… ¿o no?, no, si son personas buenas ;D

-¿Ves Jiraiya?, ellos no se merecen esto-Comentaba la directora de la escuela al Sub-Director, ambos abuelo del buen Naruto

-Lo sé Tsunade, pero hicimos lo mismo con Minato, recuérdalo, todo esto es por su bien, ya lo veras, por eso me hice sub-director, para tenerlo cerca-Decía Jiraiya mirando de reojo para todos lados con cara de (*¬*)

-Si claro, lo hiciste para ver a las alumnas, ¡cosas que no te dejare!-Dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza, que de pronto todos voltearon a ver-Jejeje, es de cariño, es de cariño, buen trabajo sub-director Jiraiya

-Cuando quieras- Decía un golpeado Jiraiya

Quizás esta vez solo vimos un poquitín mas de de los que integran la historia, pronto las adversidades comenzaran, ¿o es que acaso comenzaron hace mucho tiempo?, no lo sé, y al igual que ustedes lo descubriré avanzando en la historia, pero, ¿quién me asegura que lo que pensamos esta equivocado?


End file.
